


First Time

by Hemmuttage



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Riverdale, barchie, barchierising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmuttage/pseuds/Hemmuttage
Summary: What happens next to Betty & Archie after a unforgettable prom.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 17





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica & Jughead know about the two of them and both couples have mutually ended things due to high school coming close to an end anyway.

Archie walks Betty to her house and before she sets him he tells to wait and she turns around to face him.

“Something wrong Arch you’d think after us winning Prom King & Queen its been one hell of a night,” she says and he struggles to find the words to say.

“Betty please tell me that after everything these last few months that this isn’t all in my head when we kissed did it mean something to you. Cause I know that despite hurting our best friends that we can’t shake this. You’re so perfect and when I told you I didn’t have the answer for you what I should’ve said was I want to wait for you, Betty Cooper. I’m sorry if I ruined your night then and ruined your night now” he says and turns to walk to his house.

Betty drops her purse down and chases after him calling out his name as he stopped in his tracks. He turned to face her as they looked at each other.

“I never stopped having feelings for you Archie even though I was with Jughead and I was happy a little part of me thought-“ Betty begins to say but is cut off.

“I love you” Archie interrupts as Betty looks shocked and stunned and takes a deep breath.

“I love you too,” she says and then can’t fight it anymore as she and Archie walk towards each other and kiss. It begins to rain as forecasted but they didn’t care about getting a cold. He runs his hand down her back as she runs her hand through his hair. They sit in his car and he offers to drive them to Pops to get something but she tells him that they should somewhere private.

He drives them to their old childhood secret spot that no one but them knew about. She wondered why they didn't come here instead of the dinky old bunker but I guess they forgot about it. As he helps her instead she looks around and sees that it’s decorated and looks at Archie.

“Did you do all this for me?” She asks and he takes her hand and nods and kisses her. But to his surprise, she begins to unbutton his shirt and he begins to kiss her neck. She smiles at him and they both slowly start removing the other’s clothing as he picked her up onto the bed kissing her. He asks if she’s sure and she tells him she’s waited long enough as they spend the rest of the night together. She wakes up beside him as she snuggles up next to him.

“I love you Elizabeth,” he says surprising her and she returns the gesture.

“I love you too Archibald” and places a kiss on his lips as they forget about what the upcoming future has for them and enjoy being in the present.


End file.
